


The sex of freedom/自由的肉

by Bluewood



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: *在东印度公司打工期间，25岁的杰克认识了他的上司，东印度公司西非事务司的主管卡特勒贝克特。两人逐渐陷入热恋中，每次行船回到卡拉巴尔，杰克都会第一时间到办公室找贝克特汇报情况，以及干一些其他的事情。*完全基于《自由的代价》的设定以及给帕拉戴斯罗斯特船长的漫画配的段子文。*根据官方（有点ooc）的小说，25岁的杰克是个会脸红的好青年。因此各种ooc。





	The sex of freedom/自由的肉

**Author's Note:**

> 在东印度公司打工期间，25岁的杰克认识了他的上司，东印度公司西非事务司的主管卡特勒贝克特。两人逐渐陷入热恋中，每次行船回到卡拉巴尔，杰克都会第一时间到办公室找贝克特汇报情况，以及干一些其他的事情。

**To Captain Paradise Lost**

梗概：年轻的杰克斯派洛船长回到卡拉巴尔向上司卡特勒贝克特汇报任务情况之后被强制要求洗澡休息，之后贝克特决定带他的船长到潘瓦洛勋爵家吃饭。

 

 

沐浴之后的杰克从仆人送来的蓝色珐琅睡衣篮里捡起这件提花丝绸质地的睡衣，漂亮的成衣色上面绣满了暗纹，是各式各样的小鸟，每只小鸟都形态各异。杰克不是没见过丝绸，这像更像是东方丝绸的工艺而非波斯地区。杰克见过这种镶嵌式的暗纹，是他在新加坡的时候，人们会将这些珍贵柔软轻薄的布料做成手帕，粘上香料放在鼻下不时嗅吸。

  
而如此整块布料做成成衣的……天知道贝克特花了多少钱。杰克有点局促不安的抖开睡衣——这样看上去布料薄到近乎……透明。而睡衣的每条边上都手工缝缀着重磅蕾丝。杰克一时间不知道该从哪里开始套，他有点紧张，甚至比在海上遇到风暴时还要眩晕。

  
杰克从镜子里看了看自己的身体，被晒黑的皮肤正向下滴水，在海上奔波时略显倦怠的面容，以及各种各样的危险留在他身上的疤痕。杰克看了看手上的睡衣，这件衣服会令人想起上流社会娇俏的名媛们白皙的皮肤，丰腴的身体，而不是……  
他再次看了看镜子，看着自己并不发达的肌肉。  
唯一能够解释的是贝克特的佣人们把这件衣服和某个来找贝克特过夜的大小姐搞混了。但佣人们都认识杰克，不可能犯这种愚蠢的错误。

  
杰克接着从睡衣篮里拽出了质地一模一样的裤子，男士的裤子。

  
是给他的。

  
杰克松了口气，抛下胡思乱想，努力将这件衣服套在身上，有几次他都怀疑动作大一点会将其扯破。

  
“卡特勒，这件睡衣怎么这么多蕾丝花边？”杰克决定用平常的态度对待这件事，他走进贝克特的卧室，揶揄道，“像女式的那种一样，看起来真繁琐。”

  
然而贝克特并未马上回答，杰克看到对方放下书，眼睛正认真的盯着自己。不用说，他知道贝克特在看什么，那件通透的睡衣起不到任何遮挡作用，自己肩上的伤口在布料下隐约可见，浸泡之后舒展的身体将睡衣撑起来，挺立的乳尖将那层薄布顶起，十分明显。杰克感到自己的脸上有些发热，甚至能感到对方目光在自己的身体上游移，这使得他的下腹深处一阵酸热，接着，他不好意思的用手遮住了下体。

  
仿佛觉察到杰克的窘迫，床上的人温和的笑了笑，解释道，“这是今年巴黎流行的款式，我想你会喜欢法国货，就订做这件……”

  
“原来是法国货？我喜欢法国货！”杰克松了口气，迅速转移了话题，“法国人可是发明了蛋黄酱，连帕雷这个词都是源于法语——”

  
杰克迅速掀起贝克特大床另一边的被子滑进被窝，很好的遮住自己半勃的性器。

  
“你还在看《我的海盗生活》？”杰克看了看对方怀中那本磨旧的书，“你还在想寻找泽祖拉的宝藏？”

  
“……我一直都相信它的存在，杰克。”提到书，贝克特的注意力暂时被分散了。

  
但杰克一点都不在乎回答什么，他有些急促的呼吸着，手不由自主的顺着被子下面的身体摸了过去。杰克的双腿磨着身下的床单，又热又燥。而肩上的伤口不时随着动作扯痛的告诉他，这次恐怕无法和他的主管大人尽兴太久。

  
“……杰克，你在做什么？”贝克特将书小心放到一边，稍有惊讶的看着杰克爬到了自己的身上。

  
“第一，我肩膀受伤了，你压到我会疼，”年轻的船长在床上撒娇道，他决定首先要交换一个久违的吻，于是凑近对方，“第二，我也很想看你在我身下呻吟的样子。”

面对‘威胁’的主管毫不胆怯的看着杰克褐色的大眼睛，笑出了声，“哦，杰克，我不介意在你身下，不过……唔……”

  
杰克的舌头伸了进去，他性急的用嘴唇夺取对方的呼吸，而贝克特不紧不慢的品尝着他用薄荷、玫瑰以及茶树制剂精心清洗过的口腔。贝克特向后靠在床头，双手从那单薄的睡衣底部探入，抚摸着杰克结实的后背，然后从后背脊柱的凹陷处缓缓滑到上面，用力按住杰克，以便这个湿濡的亲吻变得更加下流火热。

  
杰克搂住了对方的脖子，睡衣被对方撩起到胸前，他的乳尖在那些繁琐的蕾丝上来回摩擦，杰克不由自主的将腿分的更开，本能的跨坐在对方的腰胯两侧前后摩擦。鼓胀的阴茎将睡裤前面濡湿。杰克难耐的试图用自己的下体去唤醒对方的，每次都饥渴到毫无耐心，他后背的双手知趣的向下，隔着裤子掐在他的大腿根部，将他的大腿分的更开，而那些手指隔着布料抚弄着他大腿内侧嫩肉的同时，还不时玩弄着他的臀瓣。

  
贝克特抓住杰克高耸柔韧的臀肉，揉捏着，随着动作的变换，杰克感到了后穴随着撕扯而来的阵阵空虚。  
而贝克特却还是好整以暇的吸着他的舌头。

  
一个聪明的领导者。一个懂得前后夹击暴露对方破绽的战术。

  
杰克在心底由衷的感叹道，但他的意识很快变得模糊起来——贝克特的手指勾开前面的裤绳，终于从裤腰里缓缓滑了进去。

  
“毫无耐心的杰克，”贝克特松开嘴，笑了笑，用手摸了一把杰克湿漉漉的阴茎，然后用湿润的手指顶住杰克的穴口，充满危险的画着圈，“不如我们可以试试新姿势的乐趣？”

  
杰克感激对方容忍自己不知羞耻的欲望，乖巧的伸出舌头舔弄着对方的嘴唇。

  
贝克特的手指一点点探入，却发现那里已经变得湿润无比，他诧异的看着杰克，惊讶他的船长已经自己做好了准备。而手指很快按在他们彼此都熟悉的一点，杰克扬起脖颈发出了长长的像猫一样满足的声音。

  
“你想让我坐上去，卡特勒？”杰克气息不稳的拉下对方的睡裤，用手扶住对方早已变硬的阴茎，而贝克特用手拉开杰克的臀瓣露出红亮泛着水光的穴口，戏谑的等待着杰克自己对准。

  
杰克哼哼着看着他的上司，眼中的深处弥漫着情欲，他的脸贴近对方的耳边，用热情的吐息撩拨着感官，“……你们上层社会的人真会玩。”他说着，坐了下去，全身颤抖着被熟悉的压迫感贯穿，舒服的小声哼哼着，不由自主的前后动了起来。

杰克嬉笑着用嘴唇去挑拨对方的鼻翼，两三次之后却被贝克特突然抓住后颈，压进了对方的热吻中。杰克可以看到对方不满自己的嬉戏，抓住自己的身体，霸道的侵略着口腔——而不仅仅限于口腔，杰克突然在对方的口中倒抽一口气，险些瘫倒在对方身上——贝克特的另一只手抓住了他的阴茎，坏心的用拇指揉弄顶端的肉孔。

贝克特总是这样，甚至不允许杰克在他们之间的情事中有任何无法意料的成分。贝克特会掌握所有，掌握杰克身体的每一部分，由内到外，渗透于每一颗汗珠，每一口空气，每一滴精液。

杰克大口大口的呼吸着，他知道这是贝克特不安的个性所致。就像遇到过海盗的那些船员，吓破胆的只是极少数，当他们再次看到升着黑旗的船，都会扑上去与海盗们战的你死我活。

但杰克不喜欢这样，那代表着贝克特仍然不信任他，他能看到贝克特内心深处的某些部分还拥有疑虑。

可不算怎么说，贝克特给了他船。

这是信任的一个好的开始。

杰克满足的接纳着对方灌入的精液，他喜欢他们一同攀上高潮。他喜欢贝克特紧紧拥抱着他的身体，用鼻翼和嘴唇去探索他的胸膛，用面颊蹭着他的伤口，最后借着那些延绵不绝的余韵杰克会用唇舌去抚慰对方不安的灵魂。

那是最精彩的部分，杰克喜欢看到他的上司因高潮而润湿的眼角，那样会令他更有成就感，这时的贝克特是最好看的：像一个普通的平等的得到互相肉体的爱人，像一个释放他同时又担心他的伴侣——真正的那种伴侣。

他们互相亲吻着，倒在鹅毛枕头里，杰克每当这时就不会拒绝对方下一次的求欢。他的好上司隔着被他们搞得一团糟的丝绸睡衣轻轻抚摸着他，但杰克的肚子响亮的打断了他们。

“我饿了，卡特勒，我们可以先吃晚饭吗？”杰克问道。

没想到贝克特起身套上一件睡袍走了出去。

  
“……去穿衣服，杰克，我带你去个更好的地方。”

  
“卡特勒，我要饿扁了，再不吃饭我就会死在下一轮上，卡特勒！”杰克赌气抗议道，他可不想再被哄骗到浴室再来一轮。

  
贝克特仿佛看穿了他的心思，弯起嘴角，“那里的厨子会做真正的法国菜，杰克。”

  
“在哪儿？”杰克好奇的瞪大了眼睛，“哦，我爱你，卡特勒，你知道吗，我是多么的爱你，即使你让我只穿绳子我也……”

  
“别犯傻，杰克，穿衣服，”对方哭笑不得的看着杰克，指了指旁边，“椅子上的那套，给你新做的。要穿戴整齐——我们要去见潘瓦洛勋爵。”随后贝克特突然想起了什么，回身眯起了眼睛，“也许我们下次可以试试，只穿绳子，杰克。”

  
哦。

法国大餐救救我。

杰克滑稽的叹了口气。

（end）  



End file.
